Star Allies Sparkler
|requirements = Press ↑ when standing on a Friend Platform with three Friends |appearance = A star, with one friend in the front piloting and the others on the star's tail |properties = Moves around in a 3D space, can double jump |powers = Can fire homing shots imbued with the pilot's Copy Ability}} The Star Allies Sparkler is a Friend Ability and Final Weapon in Kirby Star Allies. It is used by Kirby and his three friends in the battle against the first and third phases of Void Termina. Physical Appearance The weapon's body is shaped like a star cut vertically in half, with the driver filling the gap. The vehicle's rear is decorated with brightly-colored objects that look like feathers, and the outmost corner of each star half is branded with a white, star-like insignia. If the driver is Kirby, he wears a pink, heart-shaped visor over his face, while the remaining friends sit on the star's trail. General Information on the Star Allies Sparkler.]] The Star Allies Sparkler is an advanced version of the Friend Star that is created after Hyness revives Void Termina; to form it, Kirby combines a regular Friend Star with the four legendary Heart Spears that Hyness refers to. The Star Allies Sparkler is used solely in the first and third phases of Void Termina's battles. Since Void Termina's first and third phases are fought in a three-dimensional arena, the Star Allies Sparkler is able to move left, right, forward, and backward. It is also able to jump, and even double jump if desired; these jumps are floaty, allowing the Star Allies to dodge Void Termina's attacks. If it appears that an attack can not be avoided, however, the Star Allies Sparkler can perform a spin, rendering it briefly invincible to all damage. The Star Allies Sparkler also has a few options in terms of attacking. Its basic attack shoots out a single star-shaped projectile, which can either be manually aimed or locked onto a target to home into it. If this move is charged up, a stronger, double star projectile will be shot that has the same aiming options. These projectiles are affected by Copy Abilities in the same way as the Star Shots from the Friend Star. In multiplayer, if everyone holds the attack button and releases it simultaneously, the Star Allies Sparkler will fire a devastating laser. Moveset Related Quotes Trivia * The Star Allies Sparkler is much like the Halberd was in Kirby: Planet Robobot in the final battle against Star Dream; both are shooter-styled weapons that double as a vehicle, and both are used exclusively in the final fight. *The Star Allies Sparkler's design bears a slight resemblance to that of the Dragoon. *Kirby is the only character that wears the heart-shaped visor. If a friend or Dream Friend is driving, the visor will be absent. *The Sparkler Turn move is similar to the Barrel Roll from the Star Fox series. Icons KSA Star Allies Sparkler Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sparkler.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Concept Artwork Star Allies Sparkler Concept Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Star Allies Sparkler1.png|The Star Allies Sparkler enters the arena. KSA Star Allies Sparkler2.png|Staff Kirby piloting the Star Allies Sparkler. KSA Star Allies Sparkler3.png|Kirby shoots a Sparkler Comet at Void Termina. KSA Star Allies Sparkler5.png|Kirby shoots a Sparkler Starshot at Void Termina. KSA Star Allies Sparkler4.png|Kirby and his friends work together to release a giant laser. KSA Star Allies Sparkler6.png|The Star Allies Sparkler jumps to dodge a shockwave. KSA Star Allies Sparkler10.png|The Star Allies Sparkler spins to dodge Void Termina's laser attack. KSA Star Allies Sparkler7.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. shoots a Sparkler Starshot imbued with the Bomb ability. KSA Star Allies Sparkler8.png|Plugg shoots a Sparkler Starshot imbued with the Plasma ability. KSA Star Allies Sparkler9.png|Plugg shoots rapid Sparkler Comets as Void Termina flies by. DxWbeflUcAEpUOY.jpg|Kirby and his friends preparing to land the final blow on Void Termina. (Ver 4.0.0) Category:Final Weapons Category:Friend Actions Category:Transformations Category:Transformations in Kirby Star Allies Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies